Si beau, si grand, si fort
by Chachouw Potter
Summary: OS Que se passetil quand Michael revient du Japon, sans jamais avoir répondu aux mails de Mia? Comment cela vatil se passer pour eux?


**Si beau, si grand, si fort…**

Un an.

Cela faisait un an que Michael, l'amour de sa vie, était parti au Japon et qu'il n'avait plus adressé la parole à Mia.

Un an que Mia ne sortait plus, si ce n'est avec ses amies.

Un an qu'elle évitait les garçons comme la peste.

Et une minute qu'elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, depuis que sa meilleure amie, Lilly, venait de lui annoncer le retour de son grand frère.

Mia ? Mia, tu m'reçois ? s'inquiétait Lilly.

Oui… répondit Mia, qui reprenait ses esprits.

Tu sais, je crois que mon frère est passé à autre chose, lui… déclara Lilly avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait témoigner.

Lilly, je n'ai pas envie de parler de Michael. S'il te plaît…

Ce n'est que partie remise, Mia !

Elles changèrent donc de sujet et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, comme elles le faisaient si bien d'habitude. Mais l'esprit de Mia suivait une toute autre direction, il se dirigeait plutôt vers un beau brun qu'elle allait, tôt ou tard, revoir.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lilly avait parlé du retour de Michael à Mia et plus d'une semaine qu'il était revenu.

Depuis son retour, Mia évitait un maximum la maison des Moscovitz. Elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire s'ils se trouvaient face à face, et elle ne voulait pas avoir la confirmation que c'était bel et bien terminé entre eux.

Alors que sa grand-mère lui parlait encore de l'histoire de la Génovie, pendant les leçons de princesse, elle décida de faire le point :

- Lilly lui avait dit qu'il était passé à autre chose.

- Elle-même n'était pas passé à autre chose.

- Il n'avait jamais répondu à ses mails et pourtant, elle en avait envoyé des tonnes ! Presque un tous les jours au début, puis ils se sont espacés pour ne plus jamais voir le jour.

- Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, si ce n'est par Lilly.

Il semblait clair que, lui, il avait tourné la page. Mais la Princesse ne pouvais s'y résigner. Tant qu'ils ne discuteraient pas, elle pourrait espérer… Après ce serait foutu.

C'est donc après un mijotage de pensées intensif que Mia sortit de sa leçon de Princesse.

Quand elle entra dans la limousine, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se trouver face à … Michael.

« Mon Dieu, il est encore plus beau qu'avant ! » pensa Mia.

En effet, le jeune homme semblait avoir été transformé par cette année au Japon. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus foncés, et sous ses vêtements, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas resté tout le temps enfermé avec ses robots, il semblait avoir quelque peu agrandi sa carrure, et était vraiment imposant. Il paraissait même avoir pris quelques centimètres, mais étant assis, c'était difficile de juger. Bref, il n'avait que gagné en beauté.

Bonjour, Mia, dit-il d'une voix douce.

… Salut Michael.

…

Ça fait longtemps ! dit-il pour combler le blanc qui s'installait alors qu'ils se dévisageaient.

Un an…

Un an.

…

Mia, je… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes mails, je les ai lu, mais…

Mais tu avais autre chose à faire que me répondre, je m'en doute, compléta Mia.

C'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Je préférais qu'on se parle face à face. Mais comme tu évites la maison depuis mon retour, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que m'imposer dans ta limousine personnelle pour qu'on puisse discuter.

J'ai peur de ce qui va résulter de cette conversation… répondit simplement la Princesse.

Oh, Mia… Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu m'as écrit, alors ?

Bien sûr ! C'est pas mon genre d'écrire des choses sans réfléchir !

Par contre, embrasser sans réfléchir…

Nous y voilà, constata tristement Mia, je te l'ai expliqué 36000 fois dans mes mails…

Admettons que je crois à cette histoire de JP qui tourne la tête juste au mauvais moment… Il y a toujours un autre malaise, je crois. Cette crise que tu m'as faite, pour laquelle tu refusais toutes explications entre nous…

Le regard de Michael se ternit encore plus en repensant à ce moment.

Tu ne comprends pas…

J'aimerais comprendre !

Je voulais… Je voulais que…

Que ?

… Que tu sois à moi et uniquement à moi, murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Mais je n'étais déjà qu'à toi et uniquement à toi ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Michael, j'étais tellement déçue… Je…, commença Mia en regardant ses chaussures, j'ai toujours pensé que notre Première fois serait si extraordinaire, qu'on s'offrirait l'un à l'autre et que ce serait une découverte, pour toi comme pour moi, qu'on s'offrirait notre bien le plus précieux… termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Je suis désolé, Mia. Sincèrement… Mais à cette époque tu me regardais à peine et moi, déjà sous le charme, j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de moi… Mais Judith n'a jamais été qu'une amie. Rétrospectivement, j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas, mais je ne sais plus rien y changer maintenant. Vois le bon côté des choses, j'ai un peu d'expérience à présent. Ce sera peut-être mieux pour toi, quand… quand on le fera... Si tu veux toujours de moi, bien sûr…

Mia avait écouté sa tirade sans rien dire, et commençait à vraiment de se rendre compte de l'exagération dont elle avait fait preuve.

Je suis désolée aussi Michael, je sais bien que j'ai exagéré, mais…

Chut… dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. On tourne en rond, je crois…

Je… Je crois aussi, dit-elle en rougissant.

Le plus important, Mia, c'est que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…

Mais… Et les geishas ?

Les geishas ?

Lilly m'a dit que tu étais passé à autre chose.

Oh Mia ! s'exclama Michael attendri. Depuis quand tu écoutes tout ce que radote ma sœur ? J'ai bien essayé de t'oublier, de sortir avec d'autres filles, mais avant même que quelque chose se soit passé, je repensais à toi et ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Tu es la seule à mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire pour te prouver mon amour ?

Ça suffit je crois, tu m'as convaincue depuis quelques minutes… Mais ce n'est pas désagréable à entendre, ajouta Mia malicieusement. Je t'aime !

C'est elle qui s'avança cette fois, et ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient fait, se montrant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Une étreinte qui voulait ne jamais se finir.

Dans la tête de Mia, toutes ses pensées se bousculaient. Et ce sentiment qui grandissait au fond de son ventre, le désir ?

Un jour très proche, elle allait se donner à lui, c'était sûr.

Et elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance, car il était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux.

Michael le beau, Michael le tendre, Michael le sauveur du monde, Michael le compréhensif…

Son homme quoi ! Et quel homme.

Et elle l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion, ses pensées toutes fixées sur LUI.

Si on interceptait une bribe de ses pensées, on entendrait :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, si tu pouvais imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un milliardième de l'amour que j'ai pour toi… Je t'aime si haut, si grand, si fort… ».


End file.
